


Девочка, слушавшая призраков

by Keishiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Они приходят и говорят. А Алиса слушает.





	Девочка, слушавшая призраков

— Мама сказала, что летом мы поедем в Диснейлэнд.

Синтия сообщила это тем пренебрежительным тоном, каким в тринадцать лет полагается говорить обо всех, даже самых важных и желанных новостях. Алиса не сомневалась, что дома, услышав о Диснейлэнде, Синтия визжала от восторга, потому что это Синтия, её всегда волнуют разные глупости.

— Диснейлэнд для малышни.

— А вот и нет! Я видела Инстаграм японки, которая приехала туда специально для свадебной фотосессии. И так многие делают, даже из Европы приезжают. Для малышни там только живые куклы вроде Микки-Мауса, а всё остальное и для взрослых тоже.

Алиса только пожала плечами. Она не собиралась переубеждать Синтию. Пусть едет в свой дурацкий Диснейлэнд и хвастается потом фотографиями в Инстаграме. У Алисы не было Инстаграма. Очередной способ потратить кучу времени в надежде на то, что кто-нибудь в этом мире тебя заметит. Все хотят, чтобы их заметили. Услышали. Поняли.

Алиса знала об этом больше, чем кто бы то ни было.

Синтия продолжала болтать про японцев, которые ездят по миру и фотографируются в свадебных нарядах, как будто у них весь медовый месяц — это одна долгая свадьба. Алиса равнодушно слушала, не перебивая. Самым лучшим качеством Синтии было то, что она совершенно не обижалась, если на неё не обращали внимания. Ей хватало своего собственного желания общаться, и она общалась, не ожидая такого же многословного ответа. Алису это устраивало. Из всех девчонок в классе Синтия была самой безобидной: не воображала себя королевой, как Джули и её подружки, не доставала всех дурацкими проектами по защите окружающей среды и борьбе за чьи-то права, как зубрилка Кенна, и не думала лишь о том, кто из мальчишек на неё посмотрел лишний раз. Только болтала без умолку. Зато у Алисы была подруга, а значит, мисс Дастин больше не будет вызывать её мать в школу для “доверительного разговора” и нести чушь вроде “у вашей дочери проблемы с общением, может быть, ей стоит побеседовать с психологом?” Чушь. Если у Алисы и были с кем-то проблемы, так это с некоторыми взрослыми, сующими носы не в своё дело.

Когда они дошли до перекрёстка, от которого их дороги расходились — Синтии направо, а Алисе прямо, — Синтия остановилась, дёргая ремешок сумки.

— Хочешь пойти ко мне? Мама с папой ушли в гости, посмотрим киношку.

— У меня дела.

Синтия не обиделась. Она вообще никогда не обижалась на Алису.

— Тогда пока.

Остаток дороги Алиса шла, нарочно замедляя шаг — если повезёт, её матери тоже не будет дома. Но когда она открыла дверь в квартиру, мама ещё стояла в прихожей, обуваясь.

— Наконец-то ты пришла. Что так долго?

— Задержалась с Синтией, — буркнула Алиса, стаскивая куртку.

— Еда в холодильнике, разогрей себе. И обязательно съешь яблоко, поняла?

— Да, мам.

Быстрее бы удрать к себе в комнату, чтобы не слушать ещё десяток ценных наставлений.

— И сделай уроки!

— Да, мам.

Мама надела плащ с потёртыми манжетами и проверила карманы сумки. Сумка была большая, распухшая от всего, что было туда насовано — кошелька, лекарств, косметички, носовых платков и салфеток, каких-то записных книжек (кому нужны записные книжки, когда есть телефон?), леденцов и набора ниток... Алиса понятия не имела, зачем мама таскает с собой столько барахла. Возможно, чтобы потом жаловаться на больное плечо.

Из своей комнаты Алиса слушала, как шуршит мамин плащ, стучат по полу каблуки и наконец хлопает дверь. Только после этого она прошла на кухню и открыла холодильник

Спагетти были слипшиеся, с застывшим жирным соусом. Мама всегда готовила так, словно понятия не имела о здоровой еде. Уж лучше бы она покупала замороженные обеды или консервы, а лучше брала еду на вынос в каком-нибудь из китайских ресторанчиков, которых полно было в их районе.

Алиса положила плотный ком спагетти на тарелку и сунула в микроволновку. Пока обед грелся, съела печенье из открытой пачки. Если бы мама это увидела, сказала бы не перебивать аппетит. Хорошо, что её нет.

Запив жирные спагетти чаем, Алиса поставила тарелку в мойку, снова надела куртку и вышла из дома.

 

До океана было двадцать минут пешком; Алиса ходила по этой дороге столько раз, что могла бы сделать это с закрытыми глазами, узнавая повороты и перекрёстки по неровной плитке тротуара, шелесту лиственниц перед мэрией и музыке из открытой двери кофейни на углу Ольсен-стрит. А когда она вышла на пляж и звуки живого города остались позади, всё заполнил мерный рокот океана. С утра было ветрено, в воздухе висела лёгкая морось, и грузные тёмные волны накатывали на берег, выталкивая перед собой языки белой пены.

Алиса застегнула ворот и сунула руки в карманы, когда ветер налетел на неё, холодный и резкий. Впереди прогуливалась парочка, держась за руки, перекидывалась мячом стайка детей, чья-то собака носилась у самой воды, напрыгивая на волны и тут же отскакивая назад.

Алиса медленно шла вдоль кромки прибоя, влажный песок проминался под её ногами и медленно заполнялся водой. Потом накатывала очередная волна — и следы исчезали. Как будто Алисы и не было здесь никогда.

Длинный каменный пирс был пуст. Алиса прошла по нему до конца и уселась на краю, свесив ноги. Волны здесь были сильнее, яростнее; они налетали на каменные опоры, рассыпались брызгами и тянулись к ногам Алисы, каждый раз промахиваясь совсем чуть-чуть. Алиса слушала их ритмичный плеск — как пульс. Океан был живым. Состарится и умрёт пара влюблённых, и играющие в мяч дети, и самой Алисы не станет — а океан будет жить, и волны будут точно так же накатываться на берег и уползать обратно, оставляя на песке долгий белый след.

— Он даже не пришёл.

Алиса не слышала шагов — их никогда не было слышно.

— Я его так любила. Больше всего на свете. Я всё для него сделала, что он хотел. Разве это ничего не значило?

Девушка не смотрела на Алису — она смотрела на океан. Длинная тёмная коса, переброшенная через плечо, свисала почти до бёдер. Сколько же лет надо было её растить?

— Я думала, он пожалеет. Поймёт, что был не прав. Но он даже не пришёл. Неужели я так мало для него значила? Ведь я его любила! Как он мог так со мной поступить?

Она наконец повернулась, и Алиса встретила её взгляд. В нём было то же самое, что и у остальных — отчаяние. Алиса не отводила глаз, чтобы девушка поняла — она действительно слышит. Слушает.

— Я его любила, — повторила девушка растерянно. — Я просто разозлилась на него.  
Хотела, чтобы он понял, что потерял, и пожалел. Я… это всё было напрасно, что ли? Я просто была ему не нужна?

 

Они приходили не каждый день. Иногда Алиса просто сидела на пирсе, болтая ногами и глядя на кружащих над берегом чаек. Иногда пирс уже был занят другими людьми, и Алиса шла дальше по берегу, пока не надоедало, а потом обратно. Но чаще пирс оказывался пуст, и Алиса ждала, пока из-за спины не раздавался незнакомый голос. Шагов не было — их никогда не бывало.

Они говорили о том, что не успели сказать. О том, что тревожило их больше всего, чего никто так и не узнал, а им хотелось — о, как им хотелось быть услышанными. Настолько, что это не давало им покоя и после. Они приходили на пирс, чтобы рассказать обо всём Алисе — единственной, кто мог их услышать. И, возможно, освободиться, потому что никто их них не появлялся дважды.

Они приходили и говорили. А Алиса слушала.

 

На перемене кто-то прицепил к её рюкзаку записку “Верните меня в психушку”, да так ловко, что все смеялись за спиной у Алисы до самого начала уроков. Только в классе, сняв рюкзак, она увидела записку и выкинула её в мусор.

Наверняка это был Майк Гонзалес или кто-то из его дружков. Они развлекались, доставая Алису, дразнили её ненормальной и кричали: “Эй, там за тобой приехали со смирительной рубашкой!” А ещё специально задевали, проходя мимо, и пытались незаметно налепить жвачку ей на волосы. Всё после того случая, когда к Алисе пришёл отец Майка и рассказал, что он не хотел разрушать семью, но молодая любовница рассказала его жене, что беременна, а он знал, что после развода больше не увидит детей — Мария сразу сказала, что увезёт их. Он не подумал, что не увидит их в любом случае. Просто не видел другого выхода. Но он очень, очень их любил и не хотел, чтобы они узнали, как он всю жизнь обманывал их мать то с одной, то с другой женщиной.

Тогда Алиса ещё думала, что они рассказывают это всё не просто так, и, подойдя к Майку после уроков, сказала, что отец любил его. Что он сожалеет о своём поступке. Майк выпучил глаза и обозвал её ненормальной, а потом и вся его компания начала её обзывать. Тогда Алиса поняла: не надо передавать услышанное и пытаться что-то исправить. Её дело — слушать. И всё.

— Вот козлы! — сказала Синтия.

Алиса пожала плечами. Майк был дураком. Алиса сделала ему огромное одолжение, а он даже не понял. И выходки его были дурацкими, как у пятилетки.

— Плевать. Пусть хоть сто бумажек вешает. Меня это не колышет.

Синтия смотрела на неё с восхищением.

— Он от злости лопнет, когда узнает, что тебе плевать.

— Пусть лопнет, его дело.

Алиса знала, что Синтия всегда переживает, если кто-то бросил ей обидное слово или подшутил, даже не зло, а просто для смеха. “Хотела бы я быть как ты, — сказала однажды Синтия, когда Алиса в очередной раз невозмутимо прошла мимо кривляющихся мальчишек. — Тебе правда всё равно, что они говорят? Как ты так делаешь?” Если бы Алиса могла, она бы объяснила, что в жизни есть проблемы гораздо страшнее, чем пара обидных слов, брошенных в спину. Например, когда тебя не дразнят, а бьют, обливают краской и выбрасывают в грязь твои вещи только потому, что ты любишь не того, кого следует. И делают это не глупые мальчишки, а твои же бывшие друзья. Или когда родители называют тебя ничтожеством, которому не следовало рождаться. Но Синтия мигом разболтала бы об этом всей школе, доверять ей секреты, особенно такие важные, Алиса не собиралась. Так что она просто фыркала или пожимала плечами, давая понять, что в её спокойствии ничего особенного.

В этот раз ей повезло — матери дома не было. Алиса обшарила холодильник, заглянула в кастрюлю — какой-то суп, фу — и вытащила из коробки в шкафу десять баксов, которые ей тайком от мамы дала тётя Джоан. Лучше она купит сэндвич на набережной, чем будет есть эту гадость.

Океан встретил её солнечными бликами, играющими на волнах. Тихих, едва слышно плещущих о песок. Алиса любила солнце — хорошо идти по берегу, чувствуя щекой тепло, и чтобы ветер не заставлял ёжиться и зябнуть, — но другие любили тоже, и людей на пляже стало многовато. Алиса прищурилась, всматриваясь в чёрную линию пирса. Кажется, никого не было. Она невольно ускорила шаг, чтоб никто из гуляющих вдоль пляжа людей не успел так же увидеть пустой пирс и подумать: “О, да это отличное место для пикника!” Это был её пирс, в конце концов. Пусть ищут себе другой.

Бетон казался тёплым, но Алиса всегда брала с собой кусок старого пледа, потому что даже на тёплом сидеть было жёстко, а ещё до края пирса часто долетали брызги. Идти домой с мокрой задницей не хотелось.

Интересно, думала Алиса, есть ли другие такие, как она — слышащие? А может, дело не в ней, а в пирсе? Ведь никто никогда не приходил к ней в других местах. Если позвать с собой Синтию, услышит ли та то же самое, что и Алиса? Или будет сидеть рядом, ни о чём не подозревая?

Алиса нахмурилась. Нет, она не станет звать Синтию с собой. Синтия всем разболтает. И вообще, это секрет Алисы и ничей больше. Она опёрлась руками о бетон позади себя и запрокинула голову так, что волосы свесились назад. Мир перевернулся вверх ногами, слегка покачиваясь, а голова закружилась.

— Чего они ко мне привязались?

Алиса рывком выпрямилась. Волосы упали на лицо, и она смахнула их рукой.

— Я же ничего им не сделал. У Колина вообще прыщи на всём лице и даже на шее, а с ним дружат. И к Ани не пристают, хотя она толстая, как слон. Это нечестно, что они привязались ко мне.

Мальчишка сидел рядом ней, так же свесив ноги с края пирса. Рыхлый, неуклюжий, в застёгнутой под самый воротничок рубашке. Стрижка “под горшок” делала его щёки пухлыми и придавала лицу глуповатое выражение.

— Я им ничего плохого не сделал, — жаловался мальчишка, едва не плача. — Они говорили, что я ябеда, а я всего один раз рассказал, что они порвали мою тетрадку. Мне же надо было объяснить, почему её нет!

Алиса сочувственно кивнула. Наверное, это были такие же придурки, как Майк. Только мальчишка, в отличие от неё, не послал их к чёрту, а обижался и пытался договориться. А они чувствовали свою силу и глумились всё больше и больше.

Нельзя таким поддаваться. Нельзя показывать, что ты жертва, вот что. Это любой дурак знает. Кроме такого вот рохли.

— Они высыпали всё из моей сумки в унитаз. Где кто-то не спустил за собой. И сказали, чтобы я вылавливал, а потом на уроках зажимали носы и называли меня вонючкой. — Мальчишка смотрел на воду, кривя губы от обиды: на издевавшихся над ним одноклассников, на взрослых, не заметивших и не заступившихся, на самого себя, слабого и не способного дать отпор. — А потом сказали, что меня надо помыть, затащили в туалет и сунули головой в тот же унитаз…

Алиса знала, что он скажет дальше. Он был не первым

— Я рассказал папе, а он сказал что я сам виноват, если не могу дать сдачи. А как я её дам, их же четверо? И они всем рассказали, что я вонючка, даже девчонки смеялись. Я просто хотел, чтобы это закончилось. Иначе мне пришлось бы снова идти в школу, и меня бы все снова дразнили. А я не вонючка, понятно? И не хочу, чтобы меня макали в унитаз. Никогда больше.

 

Мама ругалась с кем-то по телефону. Алиса постаралась закрыть дверь как можно тише, чтобы незаметно прошмыгнуть в свою комнату. Она не любила слушать, как мама ругается — тогда мамин голос становился высоким и жалобным, словно её обидели и тот, на кого она кричит, в этом виноват.

— У неё каждую неделю кто-то болеет! Я беру её смены, а кто возьмёт мои? Думаешь, мне так легко работать за двоих? Если бы ещё платили нормально! Я домой прихожу только переночевать, а что получаю — копейки! Почему я должна идти всем навстречу? Она-то уж точно никому навстречу не спешит.

Алиса достала из сумки плеер и сунула в уши наушники. В их маленькой квартирке спрятаться от криков было невозможно, оставалось только заглушить его любимой музыкой. Этот трюк всегда спасал.

— Алиса!

Вопль матери пробился сквозь энергичный голос Пинк. Палец Алисы замер над кнопкой паузы — может, мама не услышит ответ и отстанет?

— Алиса, иди сюда немедленно!

Алиса кинула плеер на кровать и вышла на кухню. Мама стояла у стола, сжимая в руке телефон.

— Где ты была?

— Гуляла.

— С кем?

— Одна.

— Правда?

Мама смотрела так, словно знала, что Алиса врёт, и была готова уличить её. Только дело было в том, что Алиса не врала. Гуляла она и правда одна; те, кто приходят, не в счёт.

— Да. На набережной.

— Мне звонила мисс Дастин. Спрашивала, почему ты ушла с последнего урока.

Ах вот оно что. Старая грымза всё-таки настучала маме, что она прогуляла химию. Подумаешь! Алиса уже не ребёнок, чтобы за ней следить. Если у неё будут проблемы из-за прогула, это будут её проблемы.

— Плохо себя чувствовала.

— И, конечно же, не пошла к школьной медсестре.

— У меня голова болела — что бы она сделала?

— Мисс Дастин сказала, что на прошлой неделе ты дважды приходила без домашнего задания. На прогулки у тебя время находится, а на учёбу нет?

Алиса молчала. Чем меньше отвечать, тем быстрее мама успокоится и отстанет от неё.

— Я не могу за тобой следить, я работаю! Чтобы нам было где жить и что есть. Мне что, ещё и уроки у тебя проверять надо? А отдых я, по-твоему, не заслужила?

Как будто Алиса не знала, что за квартиру они платят совсем немного. Потому что это квартира одного из друзей тёти Джоан, и он берёт с них не больше, чем стоила бы комната в самом дешёвом районе. И уж такие-то деньги заработать несложно. А мама говорит так, словно они вот-вот вылетят на улицу и будут жить там в картонных коробках.

— От тебя требуется всего одно — учиться! Думаешь, у нас будут деньги на колледж? Думаешь, я их просто так из кармана достану?

Ну вот, сейчас опять начнётся история про то, как мама работает, не покладая рук, а неблагодарная дочь это не ценит. Алиса знала, что мама работает, и ценила это, правда, но почему её благодарность должна была выражаться сделанными уроками? Она убиралась в доме, когда было время, и готовила ужин, если мама приходила поздно. Только это мама почему-то не замечала. Её интересовала только учёба и с кем дружит Алиса. Но это было личным делом Алисы, маме-то что до друзей, которых на самом деле нет?

— Думаешь, мне легко? Думаешь, я всю жизнь мечтала убирать за чужими людьми и возиться с грязным бельём?

Теперь она вспомнит и о том, что папаша Алисы привёз её в Штаты беременную и бросил, и из-за Алисы у неё не было возможности получить достойную профессию, а ведь дома, в своей родной стране, она могла сделать карьеру, у неё были диплом и возможности. Как будто это Алиса была виновата в том, что сделал её отец! И что мама предпочитала жаловаться, а не искать возможности выучиться или открыть своё дело. Вот тётя Джоан вообще приехала одна и выкручивалась сама, а теперь у неё свой магазинчик с постоянными покупателями, и она всегда довольна жизнью, хоть и не зарабатывает много. Правда, у тёти Джоан нет детей, но это-то точно мама сама виновата, даже в классе у Алисы все знают, что надо предохраняться, если не хочешь залететь или подцепить ВИЧ. Об этом везде говорят. А у мамы выходит, что Алиса появилась сама собой, против её воли, и лишила её шанса на нормальную жизнь.

Алиса не раз мечтала, как скажет об этом матери. Не сейчас, конечно. Когда вырастет и станет самостоятельной, и будет сама зарабатывать ещё больше, чем мама. Может быть, у неё тоже будет магазин, как у тёти Джоан. Или ещё что-нибудь. Тогда она скажет матери всё, что копилось с детских лет, ответит на все её упрёки. Эти мечты приносили Алисе странное удовольствие, и иногда ей даже хотелось, чтобы мама была ещё несправедливее, а взрослая Алиса напомнила бы ей об этом, и мама признала, что была не права.... Но такое случалось уже потом, когда Алиса лежала в постели и воображала самые блестящие и язвительные ответы, которые только могла придумать. А стоять перед мамой и терпеть упрёки было очень обидно.

— Больше никаких гулянок! Иди к себе и делай уроки. Потом покажешь мне, поняла? И так теперь будет каждый день, и не думай, что если я на работе, ты сможешь делать что хочешь. Я попрошу Джо заходить и проверять, что ты всё сделала. Иначе будешь сидеть дома.

Алиса кивнула (молча — маленькое бунтарство) и вернулась в комнату. Ей хотелось забить на уроки назло маме, но та снова начала бы орать, поэтому она достала из сумки рабочую тетрадь и плюхнула на стол.

Мама считала, что учёба — это главное. Как же она ошибалась. Алиса знала, что главнее всего в жизни на самом деле — те, кто приходил, говорили об этом. О любви мужчин и женщин, равнодушии близких, обидах и отчаянии, несбывшихся надеждах увидеть мир, добиться признания или оставить после себя что-то ценное, вечное. Никто не жалел о том, что не делал в школе домашнюю работу или прогуливал уроки. Это вообще никого не волновало! В мире полно по-настоящему важных вещей, но если сказать об этом маме, та ответит, что это глупости и Алиса ничего не понимает, она ведь ещё маленькая. А Алиса понимала куда больше взрослых.

Когда она вырастет, думала Алиса, грызя ручку, она всем расскажет. Может быть, даже напишет книгу. Слишком это всё важно, чтобы знала только она одна.

 

Теперь из школы Алиса шла прямо домой — мама звонила сразу после окончания уроков, и даже когда Алиса задерживалась, нужно было обязательно сказать, зачем и когда она вернётся. Впервые Алиса жалела, что не записалась в литературный клуб или театральную студию — раньше это казалось пустой тратой времени, а теперь стало бы удобным оправданием. Но врать маме было нельзя. Она в любой момент могла позвонить мисс Дастин, а тогда Алису, наверное, заперли бы дома до самых каникул.

Первые два дня тётя Джоан действительно забегала на пару минут, и Алиса показывала ей готовую домашнюю работу. Тётя Джоан проглядывала её мельком, даже не пытаясь проверить, трепала Алису по волосам и тут же писала маме СМС о том, что всё в порядке. И уходила, оставив в прихожей сладкий запах пряностей. На третий день она позвонила Алисе и сказала, что та уже взрослая, поэтому если она даст честное слово, что уроки сделаны, тётя Джоан поверит. А уж перед мамой, если что, они друг друга прикроют.

Алиса с радостью согласилась Она обожала тётю Джоан. Та была старше мамы всего на два года, но как же они различались: вечно усталая, всем недовольная мама, которая заботилась лишь о том, как Алиса учится и прилично ли выглядит, и тётя Джоан — весёлая, красивая, с длинными пепельными волосами, перстнями и гроздьями бус из разноцветных камней, негромко перестукивавшихся при каждом её шаге. У тёти Джоан был магазинчик этнических товаров, где лежали и висели восточные сувениры, индейская одежда и прочие потрясающие вещи, каких больше нигде не найти. Алиса могла рассматривать их часами. И этот магазинчик тётя Джоан открыла сама, сама закупала товары и стояла за прилавком, ни на кого не рассчитывая. Алиса хотела быть похожей на неё, но маме об этом никогда не говорила, чтобы не слышать очередное “Конечно, она может позволить себе прогореть, кормить-то никого не надо, кроме себя”. Поэтому и работала всю жизнь горничной, даже не пытаясь попробовать что-нибудь новое. А виноваты в этом были все, кроме неё самой.

 

Когда Алиса в очередной раз вернулась из школы, мама была дома и даже не собиралась на работу. Алиса уже забыла, когда такое случалось в последний раз. Обычно мама уходила днём, а возвращалась поздно вечером, почти ночью, а иногда, если брала две смены, даже утром. Алиса привыкла по будням видеть её мельком, собираясь в школу, и каждый раз мама напоминала взять с собой яблоко, не забыть учебники, одеться потеплее… Как будто Алиса совсем маленькая или дурочка! Она старалась пропускать мамины напоминания мимо ушей, чтобы не беситься, потому что даже повторять по десять раз “да, мам” не хватало терпения. А сейчас мама ещё и сердится из-за Алисиных прогулов и наверняка снова будет воспитывать. Лучше бы она ушла на работу, как всегда, а вместо неё приехала тётя Джоан. С ней было гораздо интереснее.

Мама выложила на тарелку тушёную курицу и холодную зелёную фасоль. Как такое можно есть? Алиса молча сунула тарелку в микроволновку. Курица зашипела, плюясь подливой.

— Если ты хотела горячую фасоль, надо было сказать.

— Всё нормально, — буркнула Алиса. Когда сказать, если мама уже всё положила?

Конечно, курица теперь была слишком горячей. Алиса тыкала в неё вилкой и дула на каждый кусок, прежде чем взять в рот. Фасоль оказалась старой, с жёсткими волокнами, которые застревали между зубов. Лучше бы мама не заморачивалась и взяла консервированную, она всегда мягкая. Мама говорила, что в консервах не остаётся витаминов, одна химия. Как будто после варки витамины остаются.

— Сделай уроки! — крикнула мама в спину Алисе, когда та, доев, направилась к себе.

Алиса проглотила грубое “А я куда, по-твоему, иду?” и только хлопнула дверью. Эх, жили бы они пониже, можно было бы вылезти из окна и удрать. Но здесь, на восьмом этаже, Алиса чувствовала себя зверьком, запертым в клетке.

Сделав уроки, она посидела в комнате ещё с полчаса — так не хотелось выходить к маме. Но время близилось к вечеру, и чем дальше, тем меньше оставалось шансов, что мама отпустит её гулять. “Уже темно” — и всё, сиди дома, хотя какая разница, темно или нет, если на всех улицах горят фонари?

Мама мешала в большой сковороде рагу — обед на следующие два дня. Или три, если она опять уйдёт сразу на две смены. Овощи плавали в густом соке. Наверняка там опять полно жира, мама никогда его не срезает.

— Вот, — Алиса положила на стол тетради. — Я всё сделала.

Мама отложила лопатку и села на табурет.

— Это что?

— Эссе по литературе. А это математика и биология.

Пальцы у мамы были грубые, краешки страниц сразу замялись, когда она листала их. Алиса молча смотрела, как мама прочитала эссе и взяла тетрадь по биологии. Даже не сказала, хорошо или плохо получилось, понравилось ей или нет. Как будто это не её дочь писала. Не то чтобы Алиса так уж хотела услышать мамино мнение, но такое равнодушие было обидным.

Мама не спешила. Она раскрыла тетрадь, но было непонятно, читала ли что-то там или просто смотрела на исписанные узким почерком страницы.

— Как у тебя дела в школе?

— Нормально.

— Как Синтия? Что-то она давно не заходит.

О боже, да какое маме было дело до Синтии?

— Мы гуляем вместе, — сказала Алиса и, сделав паузу, добавила: — Когда ты меня отпускаешь, конечно.

Мама даже внимания не обратила на этот намёк.

— А с другими девочками ты дружишь?

— Нет.

— Напрасно. Знаешь, как здорово, когда у вас своя компания. Когда я училась в школе, нас было пятеро — мы так веселились. — Мама улыбнулась, вспоминая. — Чего только не делали. И гуляли вместе, и пижамные вечеринки устраивали, и пикники в парке… До самого выпуска не расставались. Потом, конечно, разлетелись кто куда… Почему бы тебе не подружиться ещё с кем-нибудь? Синтия наверняка тоже будет рада.

Потому что Алиса не такая, как мама, и ей не нужны никакие друзья. Что за глупость — считать, что все девочки одинаковые и если мама мечтала о куче друзей, то и Алиса такая же. Вот у Джули целая компания девчонок-подпевал, и что, Алисе теперь к ним присоединяться? Спасибо, не надо.

— Ты проверила? — Алиса указала на тетрадь.

— Ах да. Давай посмотрим.

Мама читала, нахмурив брови, но от Алисы не укрылось лёгкое замешательство в её взгляде. Она же не понимает, догадалась Алиса. Мама просто не разбирается в том, что они проходят. Можно было написать всякую чепуху, а мама бы даже не поняла, что это чепуха. Подумать только, а ведь такой серьёзный вид делает, словно на самом деле проверяет.

— Ну как, всё правильно? — спросила Алиса, стараясь не улыбаться. Мама, помедлив кивнула. — Теперь можно я пойду погуляю?

Мма поджала губы, разглаживая пальцем обложку тетради.

— Так не терпится сбежать от меня?

— Ты обещала. — Алиса твёрдо решила не поддаваться на эту уловку. Мама вечно слышала в её словах не то, что Алиса говорила, а то, что ей самой хотелось. Может быть, Алисе и впрямь не терпелось сбежать, но она же не произносила это вслух. — Скоро стемнеет, ты же сама не любишь, когда я задерживаюсь.

— Почему бы тебе не позвать Синтию? Посидели бы с ней, поболтали.

— Её родители не отпустят, — соврала Алиса. На самом деле она избегала звать Синтию в гости, потому что ей было стыдно за их квартиру. У Синтии был уютный дом, такой настоящий, какой должен быть у семьи: двухэтажный, с гаражом и задним двориком, на котором папа Синтии жарил барбекю, а мама выращивала какие-то травы для кухни. А у Алисы? Убогая квартирка на две комнаты, и это ещё ничего — несколько лет назад они с мамой вообще ютились в одной комнате. Алиса тогда была маленькой и ей было всё равно; сейчас бы она рехнулась от такого расклада.

А ещё родители Синтии были весёлыми и никогда не лезли к Алисе с расспросами. Мама же всё время пыталась вклиниться в их с Синтией разговоры, когда та всё-таки заходила в гости, и это выглядело так неловко! Она ведь не разбиралась ни в современной музыке, ни в книгах, которые Алиса с Синтией обсуждали. О чём они могли с ней разговаривать?

— Я могу им позвонить.

— Мама, — терпеливо сказала Алиса, — Синтия не придёт. Я позову её в гости в другой раз, честное слово. Можно, я уже пойду гулять?

Мама вздохнула и отодвинула тетради.

— Иди, — сказала она наконец.

Алиса сгребла тетради, отнесла в свою комнату и кинула на кровать. Солнце за окном уже опустилось низко, заливая рыжим пламенем окна высоких домов, Алисе оставалось каких-то два-три часа, прежде чем начнёт темнеть. Скорее бы мама перестала так строго за ней следить, а то ещё немного — и у неё просто нервы не выдержат!

 

— Я всё очень хорошо продумала. Именно так, как хотела. Очень прилично. И я ничего не забыла. В последнее время я стала забывать разные вещи, это так неудобно. Но я составила список и всё сделала по нему. Ничего не забыла.

Маленькая старушка всё время водила рукой в воздухе, словно искала трость. Кто-нибудь мог бы посмеяться над вышедшим из моды платьем — старым, но бережно сохранённым, только чуть пожелтевшие кружева и выдавали, — или лиловым оттенком волос, тщательно завитых и уложенных. Алиса видела за ними память о красоте. Не той, за которой гоняются стареющие женщины, пытаясь казаться молодыми с помощью косметики и пластических операций, — нет, это была подлинная красота, отражённая в старости. Полная достоинства.

— Я-то знаю, как бывает в нашем возрасте. — Старушка поджала губы. — Мою сестру нашли в ванной — инфаркт, и так неудачно ударилась головой. У неё задрался халат, и это видели соседи, полицейские — все. Так некрасиво получилось. Со мной такого не будет. Я всё хорошо продумала. Оставила все документы на столе, чтобы не искали. Написала Марго с Джоном, что делать с домом и вещами. И садом. Они, конечно, сами решат, что оставят себе, а что раздадут, но на всякий случай. Когда Сьюзи умерла, столько неразберихи было.

Алиса представила себе этих Марго с Джоном, читающих инструкции педантичной старушки — кем она им была, бабушкой? мамой? тётей? — и невольно улыбнулась. Наверняка список был не на одну страницу.

— У меня было время подумать. Другие, помоложе, думают, что нам времени не хватает, а на самом деле его много — девать некуда. Это ведь не то время, что было раньше, совсем не то. Так лучше. А то начнёшь забывать собственное имя, потом сломаешь шейку бедра, будешь лежать и никого не узнавать — куда это годится? Нет, так гораздо лучше. Вовремя. Я всё сделала правильно.

Старушка оставила попытки опереться на несуществующую трость и сцепила руки на животе. Пальцы у неё были кривые и морщинистые, но ногти — идеально отполированы и покрыты прозрачным лаком.

— Я только хочу, чтобы они это поняли, — тихо, почти жалобно проговорила она. — Я ведь всё написала подробно. Только Марго такая жалостливая, над любым воробушком плачет, а уж как тут… Они же поймут, правда? Я надеюсь, что всё-таки поймут.

 

Когда Алиса собиралась в школу, мама ещё спала. Она не проснулась даже тогда, когда Алиса не удержала крышку от сковороды и та загремела по полу. Ну и хорошо, можно будет собраться спокойно, без непрекращающихся “возьми то” да “не забудь это”.

Синтия, как всегда, ждала на перекрёстке. Обычно она сразу начинала болтать о том, что было прошлым вечером, и что будет в школе, и что только что пришло в голову… обо всём на свете, короче говоря. Но сейчас она шла молча и даже почти не глядела на Алису. Ты была этому только рада, но на всякий случай спросила:

— У тебя всё в порядке?

Синтия прикусила губу и зачем-то оглянулась по сторонам.

— Обещай, что никому не расскажешь.

— Могила, — серьёзно кивнула Алиса.

— Крис сказал, что я ему нравлюсь, — прошептала Синтия и тут же рассмеялась, прикрыв ладонью рот. — Представляешь? Он вчера написал, что я ему нравлюсь уже полгода. И предложил встречаться.

— Крис Бартон? — Алиса невольно сморщила нос. — Он же такой… зануда.

Синтия вспыхнула.

— Он симпатичный.

На взгляд Алисы, симпатичным был Джим Голдуэлл, а Крис — слишком… правильным, что ли. Прилизанным. Как пластиковый Кен, если бы Кен был подростком. Всезнайка, любимчик учителей. Но Синтии такие мальчики почему-то нравились.

— А ты что?

— Сказала, что подумаю. — Синтия опустила голову, глядя под ноги. — Но это я так. На самом деле я скажу “да”. Сегодня. Как ты думаешь, подождать до конца уроков или не стоит?

Алиса представила, как отныне вся болтовня Синтии будет только о Крисе их отношениях, и уныло вздохнула. Вот она, цена дружбы. Придётся терпеть. Только бы Синтия не решила, что им теперь надо дружить втроем, компанию Криса Алиса точно не вынесет.

— Подожди до конца уроков, никуда не сбежит. И вообще, пусть помучается немножко, потом больше радоваться будет.

— Точно, так и сделаю! — просияла Синтия. — Какая ты умная.

И, конечно же, теперь Алисе придётся возвращаться из школы одной. Каждый день, не только сегодня. Она же должна понимать, да. Первый мальчик — это так серьёзно, что подруге остаётся только отойти в сторону и не мешать.

Алисе не так уж и хотелось дружить с Синтией, чтобы цепляться за каждую минуту её внимания, но всё равно почему-то было обидно.

 

Тётя Джоан позвонила после уроков, когда Алиса уже миновала перекрёсток и поднималась к дому.

— Ты ещё в школе?

— Нет, уже иду домой.

— Послушай, у нас тут… — тётя Джоан запнулась. — Мы немного заняты. Погуляй где-нибудь часочек, хорошо? Или зайди к Синтии, я позвоню её родителям.

Алиса не хотела рассказывать тёте Джоан о том, что Синтия сейчас гуляет где-то с Крисом Бартоном. А может быть, он проводит её до дома другой дорогой и напросится в гости, и её родители примут его с такой же радостью, как и Алису раньше.

— Я погуляю, — сказала она.

— Точно? — тётя Джоан как-то странно закашлялась. — Хорошо. Я тебе позвоню. Не уходи очень далеко, ладно, детка?

Алиса уже лет пять не слышала от тёти это ласковое “детка”.

— Хорошо.

Она пошарила по карманам, собирая мелочь — порядочно, на сэндвич должно хватить. В киоске на набережной продавались вкусные. Можно ещё и колы взять.

 

Сэндвич был тёплый, Алиса ела его на ходу, чтобы не остыл, пока она дойдёт до пирса. Вот бы мама такие готовила. Она всегда ругала фастфуд, а что там — хлеб, мясо, овощи. Всё то же самое, что и на тарелке. Глупо же.

Обёртку и пустую банку из-под колы Алиса кинула в мусорную корзину и облизала пальцы. Сразу стало веселее. Ну и пусть Синтия гуляет с Крисом. Есть вещи, о которых с мальчишками не говорят, а значит, они с Алисой всё равно останутся подругами. Да и кто знает, надолго ли Синтии хватит. Может, она тоже решит, что Крис зануда, и бросит его. И они снова будут ходить из школы вместе, как раньше.

Алиса прошла по пирсу, раскинув руки и ставя ступни ровно одну перед другой. Села на край, постучала ногами о бетон. Плеснувшая волна едва-едва не достала до подошвы её кроссовок.

— Я так устала, — сказала женщина.

По воде плавала длинная щепка, переваливаясь с одной волны на другую, как маленький кораблик. Алиса вцепилась пальцами в край пирса и смотрела неё.

— Всё время работа, работа… Столько лет работаешь, и что? Только скопишь немного — надо лечить зубы. Или что-нибудь сломается. Думала дочке на колледж скопить, да куда там.

Каждое слово она произносила, словно оправдываясь. Они часто так говорили. Может быть, и приходили ради этого.

— И так всю жизнь. Попробуй что-то поменяй, когда есть каждый день надо, да ещё двоим. Я как представила — буду работать, пока не помру, как будто только для этого и родилась. И ради чего? Дочка вырастет, уйдёт и не оглянется, я-то вижу. Наверно, неправильно воспитала. А когда было воспитывать? Всё работа и работа.

Она помолчала. Может быть, ждала ответ. Но Алиса упрямо глядела на волны под пирсом. Их было бесконечно много, и каждая отличалась от следующей.

— Я просто хотела заснуть, — прошептала женщина. — Заснуть, и чтобы всего этого не было. И не просыпаться. Очень хотела. Мне иногда снилось, как могло бы быть. Если бы я сделала всё по-другому.

Она говорила, какой безрадостной стала её жизнь, и ничего уже не изменить, не исправить. Как один раз она сделала неправильный выбор — и вот к чему это привело. Как другим всё удаётся, а ей нет, но разве она виновата? Она и так слишком долго справлялась со всем одна. Пусть теперь как-нибудь без неё. Хотя бы раз.

Она говорила. А Алиса слушала.


End file.
